


Pasts

by Forevalone159



Series: Nightstar assassinations [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Past, Forbidden Love, It's not faba's fault this time!, Loss of Virginity, Mind Rape, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevalone159/pseuds/Forevalone159
Summary: A series of one shots that took place before the story.





	1. Nights ago

**Author's Note:**

> Since this story is prequel to the main story, don't expect a happy ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains anti fallershipping content!  
And the implications of Anabel not being a human!!!
> 
> <strike>As much as I hoped these will actually happen...</strike>

“Relax, the pain will subside soon.”

Guzma assured his battle partner as he rubbed a cotton wool soaked with medicine on a bleeding wound on her back. He may not had been a medicine expert, but he had done the same thing for months. Almost every night, Anabel would meet him behind the motel houses. Her face would be flushing red, tears rolling down her cheeks.

This night was an exception as a certain person abusing her had told her that he’ll return late at night. Anabel had told the ex-leader of the now disbanded team skull about everything as soon as her abuser was out of earshot.

Anabel tried her best not to cry out in pain as she endured the medicine rubbing the bleeding lash marks on her back. She had undergone the same tortures from her underling Looker for years… repeatedly for reasons unknown. She knew what’s underneath the kind and gentle mask of her senior…but she was unable to tell anything to Mister Nanu without risking her own job.

“What the hell I did to deserve such mistreatments?” Anabel complained, still unable to withstand the horrific pain on her back. “Why can’t I be treated like a human?”

Guzma sighed. “I had gone through the same thing before. Did you get bronze in any competitions or something?” Anabel shook her head in denial, too hurt to say a word.

The man-child pulled out a few bandages and plastered them onto Anabel’s abused back. He then apologized, “I’m sorry for what I did to you back at battle tree this afternoon. I didn’t mean to touch your UBs…you must be uncomfortable…” “It’s okay. This’s nothing compare to what Looker did to me, Big Boy.” Anabel assured him, turning to face him with a smile. Her hand shielding her breasts from exposure.

Guzma knew that Anabel had to protect herself from Looker, that’s why she covered herself. According to her, Looker had almost ruined her assets once or twice, that’s why Anabel couldn’t help covering herself. She didn’t even wear anything underneath her white shirt so that she could hide them, unfortunately, Guzma was the first person to discover such things.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Guzma told the international detective, trying to convince her to let go. For a long time, he was curious about what her breasts really looked like. The closest he knew was when he felt his left hand touching her right one by accident. It was brief, but he sorts of guessed her bust size. It felt as if it was a C cup, but he was not sure if he was correct.

Anabel shyly stood up from the chair she was sitting at, still looking the man. The entire top was fully exposed, save for her arms covering her battered breasts. Her thick fluffy tresses were swept away from her back so that the freshly cleaned wounds would not be infected. Normally, when she battled at the battle tree, her locks were tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. Despite its length, Anabel still would be mistaken as a boy, not to help with the fact she kept her arms crossed to hide her breasts during most battles.

“I knew what you want me to do, big boy.” Anabel calmly told him before shamelessly letting her hounds go. “I can read your minds like pokemon. I just don’t know why.” She added on, turning her body towards Guzma.

True to Guzma’s guess, Anabel was well endowed. Her chest was slightly larger than the man thought, sporting a perfect D cup, bigger than Wicke’s at least. Guzma didn’t mind the bust size anyway, as Anabel had been abused so much that her self-esteem might be in its breaking point. The shape was perfect, but the skin was littered with a lot of bruises and lash marks. Her body was slim, yet it seemed fit due to muscles.

The cop swept her hair to the back so that Guzma could have the full view of her top. She proceeded to remove her pants and boots so that she would not feel awkward, leaving only her red panties on. It was the perfect color for her, as that night, Anabel would be shedding blood, not just from her usual bleeding injuries, but from also the unmentionables.

“It may not be the appropriate time for us to do so…but I insist this to happen right now…even though it’s gonna be one of those days for me.” Anabel announced, shaking her body a little to capture the man’s attention. “It’s the only way I can stop Mr. Looker from getting what he wants…he told me he wanted to do that to me tomorrow…” She told him with fear.

She walked towards the motel bed and hopped on it. “I want you to have my body first…before the inevitable happens…I am not getting deflowered by my abusive underling!”

Luckily for her, Guzma had been wanting to have intercourse for a long time, he might have despised adults, but for some unknown reasons, he found giant boobs attractive. He had also seen lots of pornography and hentai doujinshi before, therefore making him lustful about sex. He had never done any intercourse on a woman before, let alone a virgin as Anabel had claimed.

The lilac haired woman spread her slender legs wide and open, preparing the imminent attack of her last bit of innocence. Guzma let his rod out of his pants and approached Anabel’s soon to be wilting flower, covered by only the red fabric of her lingerie bottom. Before that, he pulled out a white disposable napkin from his pocket.

Anabel then felt the hands of the thug gently pulling off her underwear and feeling her a little. “It’s smooth.” Guzma commented. “Have you been shaving your pussy lately?”

“You don’t want to know, big boy.” The woman retorted. “I-I can’t tell how painful it is to get rid of all those mess permanently.” Guzma knew better than to ask how, as it might hurt her fragile feelings. Just like him, she acted like a child despite her serious and mature appearance.

“Are you sure you wanted this?” Guzma asked her, distracting her from the awkward and uncomfortable topic. “You know there’s no turning back after this.” “Don’t worry, big boy…I can handle these all by my own. I-I am no longer a virgin anyway after this week…” Anabel replied weakly, feeling anxious and worried at the same time.

The bug catcher then inserted his stick inside the cop’s womanhood. It may be fast as flash, but the pain that followed became one of the most unforgettable moments of Anabel’s life. She felt something wet and cold rubbing outside her unmentionables, but she couldn’t care more. She had asked for it, to spare her the pain and regret of what might had happened if not for her request.

The two thrusted up and down, and side to side. Everything else was a big blur, but Anabel remembered vividly that she was at the bottom, her breasts caressed and pinched by the hands of her secret lover. She never knew those were enjoyable while they were having sex. It may not be the first time her breasts were played with that way, but that time with Guzma was the most memorable one yet.

As she felt the magnitudes from her own body movement, Anabel smiled as she finally destroyed what her abusive boyfriend wanted from her. The pain subsided and in its place was pleasure and a surge of freedom. She felt the creamy liquid of semen filling her body, her body never felt so satisfied. As for Guzma, he felt almost the same level having sex with a real woman, but he wanted more. “Shall we do it again?” Guzma hungrily requested.

Anabel looked around for Looker’s presence, when she couldn’t find any, she happily accepted.

The two continued their dirty work, feeling unlimited pleasure as they go on. By then, Anabel had forgotten all the dreadful pain and threats and embraced her first happy moment in years. She felt as if she was in heaven instead of hell, as she switched positions with Guzma and she was now riding on her love like a horse.

All those joys came to an end soon after for the night, as the clock strike ten at night and Anabel didn’t want to get caught and get abused for it. “Call me tomorrow then, Purple fox!” Guzma called out to her before leaving the motel room with the white napkin, now stained red with blood.

Anabel dragged herself from the now messy bed and put her clothes back on. She smiled, looking at the discarded cotton wool soaked with medicine and blood. As she was not going to the battle tree until the next afternoon, Anabel felt a bit of sadness. She told Guzma about it, of course.

She then took a shower, getting rid of all the evidence of her scandal act as much as possible. The water was freezing cold, yet it comforted her soul and soothed her throbbing body. Anabel thought of her times when she felt inhuman and humiliated back at Interpol’s HQ, when she was forced to submit to her superior’s orders.

She didn’t even have the choice to resign from the interpol as she had absolutely no family, and she was destinated to die forgotten as a Faller, someone who lure UBs with the auras on their own bodies.

She knew that she was not the only person to suffer from this fate, as Guzma had the same aura on him from the sight. It won’t be long before the man would be forced to join in the suffering…maybe?


	2. Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion's first and only childhood friend, nobody were allowed to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter incoming!!!
> 
> I'M GLAD ANABEL RETURNED IN THIS ISSUE OF POKESPE!!! YEAH!!! ANABEL'S BACK BITCHES!!!

Ever since he was young, Gladion was always reminded of his childhood friend, Kaede Edamame.

Kaede was born in Driftveil City, Unova. She was the niece of two of Faba’s top scientists, therefore, he adored her a lot. Back in Unova, both her parents were in prison for decades for sexual assault against her in addition to physical domestic violence. She along with her only younger brother, Natsu, had just moved to Alola due to them not old enough to be a trainer yet.

Kaede looked like a rising star, with her green uniform and dark chocolate skin, what made her apart from other female rising stars was that instead of having long dark hair in a tight bun, Kaede had two short curly pigtails with straight bangs. She also wore green shoes and cyan socks that covered her scarred calves.

Kaede was kind and reasonable yet could be playful at times. She was only seven when Gladion first met her as a toddler, right after his sister turned one. Every weekend, his father will bring the two Edamame siblings to their family dinner, where they would experience the great family moment they would never feel under their real, abusive parents.

Being an abuse victim herself, Kaede would sympathize and empathize with the pokemon taken in due to injuries and volunteer to take care of them very often. She would also work with Faba with the medical care and treatments of the creatures.

As first, before the Aether Siblings’ father disappeared, Kaede did not matter in their lives, as they had a set of perfect parents who adored them and allowed them everything they want. Kaede and her brother were mere their toys to play with. However, everything changed when Father went missing due to an accident.

Lusamine, driven mad by the loss of her husband, showed her true colors. The first thing she did after the incident was to have everything related to her husband handed over and destroyed from every single one so that no one else will remember him at all. That included Pokemon he had given to anyone, photos he had taken with and even the food he enjoyed eating. As Mohn enjoyed eating toffees, Lusamine had imposed a ban on all candies and dairy products of any sort for everyone and a strict vegan diet on Gladion and Lillie, although the latter was already a vegetarian.

Kaede was hit hard on that sudden policy changes as it meant she had to say farewell to her team of pokemon she volunteered to take care of, including her favorite Tyrouge, nicknamed Kizuato. Gladion had seen her tearfully handing his poke ball that day, when Lusamine demanded the ball sternly and coldly.

All the pokemon she had left after that was a male Zubat named Koun’na, which was the only Pokemon she had caught while Mohn was still around.

Koun’na was very weak to the point that even training could not strengthen him. In fact, most of the meals it had were personally prepared by Lusamine, who often serve it in large doses. That was odd considering that she despises bats and had called him “Weak and Ugly.”

Of course, Gladion and Lillie’s lives had go for a worse turn. First things first, Gladion had a very hard time adapting to a sudden change of diet as he was used to grilled meat and scrambled eggs. Lillie, already born a vegetarian, had little problem doing the same as she had never tasted meat before. There were times that the boy tried to eat a piece of meat in secret, save for the first attempt, his plans were completely foiled by his mother. Swallowed or not, Lusamine would force her son to throw up the food that he ‘should not had eaten’, without caring for his feelings or health.

Secondly, their meals were restricted as well. His proportion had not changed much, but that of his sister shrank drastically. It was still a decent size at first, but over time, the food was lessened to the point that even a bite was too much. Kaede and Natsu also had the same treatment as well. Once, when Lillie asked for a little bit more, not only did her mother rudely refused, but she also commented on the Edamame siblings. “Do you want to be a fat and ugly skank like those two? Those black guzzlords did nothing but to eat nonstop!” Lusamine responded, pointing directly at Kaede and her then seven-year-old brother.

Gladion could only find comfort of Kaede after his father left, Natsu was enrolled in a preschool and therefore only visit on Sunday while Lillie was more occupied by her stage mom, being forced to participate in child pageants and dance classes. As a newly employed part time employee, Kaede was not expected to wear the usual white uniform, therefore, she still wore the green outfit.

Kaede, along with one of her senior employees, Wicke, were best friends who were tasked with Taking care of Gladion and Lillie, often telling them stories and were the only adults Gladion trusted.

One fateful night, after dinner, Kaede decided to tell Wicke about how Lusamine mistreated the kids. “I can’t believe that bitch just called my brother a fat and lazy pig! What the heck did he do to her?” She complained. Wicke replied, “Don’t listen to her. She only wants to make sure you listen to her fully. I am sure she meant no harm. Hmm…you looked too skinny for your age; would you love some boiled soybeans later?”

Kaede nodded her head. “Yes please, it had been months since I last had supper. Maybe some peas would ease my mind.” The dark-skinned employee replied.

“I heard that it’s your birthday next Saturday. So, I had knitted a green sweater for you…I want you to wear it when the day come.” Wicke told Kaede. “You are turning 14, so I would want you to be more fashionable, got it?”

Kaede smiled. “Thank you for being so considerate, Wicke. If my trainer license still allows, I would love to catch another Pokemon to accompany Koun’na. Maybe a caterpie or a meowth would be fine. Maybe that will strengthen him enough for him to evolve.” She thanked her senior and turned her attention to Gladion.

“My Prince, I think I will be taking you to your first pokemon next week! Don’t worry, you will probably enjoy it!” Kaede cheerfully announced to the boy.

What nobody knew, Lusamine overheard the last bit when she was posing for a photo right outside the room. She heard Kaede cheerfully intend to take Gladion outside for an unforgettable experience. “Oh! On top of that, my big brother and our cousins will be selling delicious handmade candies all over Akala Island! I would love to try that! There’s caramel and taffy, your favorites!” Kaede told Gladion.

Gladion thanked the two employees and proceeded to go to bed, finally found a day to look forward to.

The few following days, Kaede disappeared without any trace. No one spoke about her, or even acknowledge her existence. Even when Gladion asked Wicke about her, she had absolutely no idea where she went.

No trace of Kaede’s relatives and Natsu were found either, as none of them were seen after that night. Gladion knew that Natsu was at school, but he found no reason why the two top scientists disappeared.

He decided to ask Faba about the matter the day before the following Friday, knowing that Kaede was Faba’s favorite. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a grave mistake.

Faba was in the middle of a conversation with Lusamine when Gladion stepped in. The door was open, and Faba looked a lot more tired than ever. Lusamine, on the other hand, looked energetic, her hair tied into a high ponytail with braids wrapping it in place. She also wore a cute white miniskirt, although it didn’t make her any cuter at all. For a witch, she looked young and lively.

It was barely ten in the morning; the sky was cloudy and was about to rain. Gladion asked Faba about Kaede in front of his own dreaded mother.

“Kaede? I never heard of that name! You must be mistaken!” Faba yelled, no longer remembering her name.

Lusamine smiled at the response, as she had the girl erased from his mind. “Oh Gladion, you wondered where your princess went.” Lusamine taunted. “Well, because of your behavior, I had to send her home. Permanently.”

Gladion froze at the taunt. First things first, he didn’t remember doing any wrong to upset Kaede at all. He knew that for a kind person like Kaede, she was very forgiving and do not take things at heart, even with a dark and horrific childhood.

“It’s all your fault, Gladion. If only you didn’t agree with her lies and listened to me more. Fufufu…” Lusamine sneered. “Her blood is on your hands, whether you like it or not.” “I-I didn’t—” What came next was a huge thunderclap to his pale cheek. “Don’t you dare deny it, dear. It’s all your fault she and her entire family have to be fired for good!” Lusamine blamed, ignoring her son’s swollen face.

The rain began to fall from the sky, as Lusamine’s words turned into violence. Thunder and lightning occasionally occurred, but nothing could ease the pain of the loss of Gladion’s only friend. He couldn’t remember how many times he was hit, but his thoughts of Kaede kept him from screaming or crying. He might as well just die, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this falls in an abrupt and bleak note...it's the part of the time when things fall into the abyss of despair...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment for any errors if you wish...
> 
> Most of the things are basically out of the storyline...so maybe a few suggestions?


End file.
